


Lost all Control (Handsome Jack x Reader)

by Clown_Adjacent



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderline Smut, F/M, I guess this is kidnapping, enslavement i guess, you didn't want too work for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Adjacent/pseuds/Clown_Adjacent
Summary: (Posted too imagines-from-the-borderlands as well)You were tethered too one of the worst men alive, forced into a contract alongside many other mercenaries with the life of a loved one dangled before you in his hands. The rules were simple - never betray him or his trust and they wouldn't die. Yet you never did follow the rules and honestly it had become infuriatingly attractive too him.





	Lost all Control (Handsome Jack x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat it is also posted too Imagines-from-the-borderlands. I run the blog and wanted too post this on other platforms for those of you that don't use tumblr!

It had been some time since you had been back down on Pandora, many believed you had gone to Hyperion willingly but those who knew you well knew that that was far beyond the truth. You had dirt on their bosses and they couldn’t possibly let any of it come out. They had believed that the ‘tests’ too get you too forget had worked. It had more so made your grip on the information more vice like. You wouldn’t speak a word of it though.

You couldn’t let them get too them.

You had been tethered too their CEO since your arrival at the outpost, signature forged on a contract that either had you work for them or they could kill those close too you. Not like they wouldn’t do it anyways. A death trap had been locked onto you the moment you stepped foot on the moon base where they all resided, you vividly remember the rather disgusted looks you had been given the harsh remarks about how your Pandoran blood should be staining the floor as you were personally delivered too Jack, like you were some fucking present.

_**“You step so much as a centimetre over line and I will kill her and then you.”**_ Had been the mantra playing in your head from months - the taunting voice of Jack haunting you day and night as you went about the duties he had assigned you too.

Nothing demeaning too your actual work - You working in a office wasn’t where you had been placed, nope you were another collectable in the group of mercenaries he had bound too a contract dictating their lives until he saw it fit too end, he sent them all over too collect and kill at his given word, whether they were friends family or just a stranger they would have too kill them before he either killed them or broke what he had over them and you were now one of those people.

Overtime he grew on you despite what he held over you - the life of your loved one dangling in his fingers before you every day, it must’ve been some form of Stockholm syndrome - he allowed you that little bit of kindness in the absolute hell that he had forced you into everyday and you’d thank him for it, you’d thank him for killing someone that you loved when you had finished what he had wanted you too.

Yet you had began too notice the affect you had over the course of your time on the moon base. Sometimes you’d notice the smallest reactions from him, the smirk that could have been mistaken for a smile, the watchful gaze, the occasions he seemed to hang off your words. It was something you believed too be another trick - get you too believed his guard was down and he was worthy of your kindness however that hadn’t been the case.

Whether it was a welcomed thought or a terrifying one you would decide later.

He seemed to have some type of infatuation with you, what had caused the infatuation you didn’t know and you didn’t dare ask. You could have been completely delusional and that could have just been a tactic too try fool you, it could have even just been his mannerisms.

You kept vigilant over the course of the following weeks, watching all those that had pushed his buttons be quickly forced back into line or shoved out and killed for whatever had been deemed the appropriate reason. You knew you could push him further than them, you had pushed him further than them before you had gotten a reaction and no matter how many times you had pushed his buttons you had never been face with a life threatening situation.

It gave you a new sort of confidence, you felt yourself growing less and less anxious of his reactions. You finally had something over him and that was the fact that he seemed too like you in a way you didn’t quite know or even believe at times. Despite the newly found confidence thought you would find yourself thinking about how at any given moment you could be easily killed once another comes along, someone just as skilled as you could show up and you could easily be disposed of.

He probably thought of the day he could rid himself of you. The thought had honestly grown too distress you slightly for a more selfish reason. You had been so caught up in believing he was the only on being affected, enjoying your company more than he should you hadn’t even thought that you had began to enjoy his company.

The banter and odd little moments, how annoyingly charming he could be at times while chattering about distressing and downright disgusting memories. You began too grow angry with yourself for being so easily manipulated.

You had contemplated going too Pandora for a while, he had extended you a offer a while back too go down too the planet so much as you don’t try anything too betray him and that you didn’t go too sanctuary - that was a huge point he had made for everyone - anyone who had gone too sanctuary would be killed the moment they had returned and this had included you no matter the feelings he may or may not have been harbouring.

You took the chance to visit the planet later than expected, it had luckily coincided with a job a Hyperion employee had needed done, you had been granted the freedom and you were off, sent down onto the planet with the information you had needed.

You had wanted to visit your loved ones but it had broken several rules in your contract and would have surely killed them so you remain quiet tending too the business that had been allocated too you.

The distress call is what had lured you in, your loved ones needed you. The contract had not existed in that very moment, you refused too acknowledge the ties you had too Hyperion and its people.

You had over stayed your welcome at sanctuary, your week down on having ended three weeks ago, you knew he was aware, yet you hadn’t had your death trap set off you didn’t even receive any sort of warning or threatening emails or calls, yet you knew as soon as you stepped out of the safety of sanctuaries walls you would be captured and that you were.

When you had finally decided to face your fate glad knowing that your loved ones were safe behind your enemy lines it didn’t take long for you too remember why Hyperion were feared. You were stopped in the docking bay, and off too the side you could see your colleagues some were already dead being thrown off into the vastness of space to either float forever or fall onto Pandora or Elpis years later.

Before you were dragged off too become a number in a high body count you had been approached by a higher up. “No firing squad for her. Boss wants too do it personally.”

You had been released into his grasp all the while he had speculated why you had gotten a personal execution while the other received the standard. You were cocky enough too reply, your acceptance of your fate instilling you with the same confidence from way before.

When you entered the office your confidence didn’t falter. Jack stood there at his desk rather preoccupied with whatever had been on it. “This is the one you were looking for wasn’t it sir.”

“I will break your arm if you keep calling me this.” Your threat wasn’t serious yet you had felt his grip tightened on your arm the muscles straining behind your back causing you too whimper in pain.

“Yes, she’s the one I was looking for.” Jack confirms. Silence falls, you visibly struggle against the grip the soldier had on you, Jack hadn’t moved. “You can leave you know.” He finally speaks, raising a brow at the soldier perplexed on why he hadn’t left already. The soldier hesitates yet releases you exiting with a apology.

You rub your shoulder mumbling too yourself. Jacks sight remained on you as you continued too act ever so ignorant too the moment at hand. “You broke your contract (Y/n). I wouldn’t be worrying so much about being manhandled by low level military.”

You paused and your sight had settled onto Jack. You eyed him. “I already know what’s gonna happen too me, don’t see why I should give the satisfaction of fear.” You reply, Jack narrows his eyes watching you with a more intense stare.

“I don’t think you do know what’s gonna happen too you.” He remains somewhat stoic too your scoff.

“What could honestly be so different about being shot in your office compared too being shot in the docks.”

He felt the anger begin to grow at you defiance and your blatant disregard for his presence.

He began too scowl, watching your carefree sway as you took in your surrounding. He found that absolutely infuriating. The fact you didn’t fear him anymore - You knew you could push him.

The thought alone set him spiralling into a fit of rage and the fact you had now turned away from him observing something else absolutely sent him into a frenzy. A deep sigh drew your attention back to him momentarily yet your eyes continued to wander elsewhere after.

“You are by far the most infuriating person I’ve had too work with.” The comment only drew a grunt from you a shrug following the audible boredom. “You do everything in your power too piss me off! Why!?” You narrowed your eyes at that comment observing his growing hostile behaviour, for someone who seemed so important he sure seemed angered by you, a mere expendable and easily replaced mercenary.

“Why do you care so much?” Daring to step closer his narrowed gaze followed you. “You just pissed that you can’t completely control everything around you anymore.” You dared too go there a slight smirk appearing as you narrow your eyes if this was going too be your last moment you might as well go all the way with your defiance. “Reminding you of something perhaps?” You continued too approach "Bringing up some old feelings?”

You halt before him. “Does it piss you off that you can’t control me” Holding his stare you continued. “You can’t control me just like you couldn’t control everything else that happened too you?” You smirk as you watched his face begin to sour. You were striking a nerve. “Yeah, I know about all that. You’ve got some rather talkative friends in Sanctuary.” Your tone grew teasing a light smirk appearing as he just watched you. “Guess it all explains why you have this need too control everything and lock away and enslave someone you claim you love, yet another person you couldn’t control-” A hand found it’s way to your throat to silence you yet the smirk remained as the air was slowly cut off.

He sneered at you, anger coursing through his veins at your words. His eyes scanned your features in slight confusion they were still amused instead of frightened as if daring him to tighten his hold and end it for you, he felt himself shift fingers prying at your skin as if wanting to press harder yet he couldn’t. Even if he did feel his fingers impatiently drum against your skin tightening around your throat was a no go.

“What wrong boss? Lost your touch?” You questioned quietly a hint of sarcasm tangling with your words. He felt himself shift the desire to just choke you out growing more prominent as he snarled once again staring into your eyes. The fire in his own meeting the ice of yours. He felt a jolt rise through his body as he studies your features, that defiance you showed was oh so fucking attractive right now and yet the desire too kill you still remains, both of the emotions beginning to fight for dominance over what should happen too you.

Pressing on your neck harshly you felt the anxiety light within you before he had loosened his grip once more a angered sigh he didn’t realise he was holding releasing itself, you felt a false sense of security fill you while his fingertips remained loose around your neck, the flesh growing red already.

You wait in anticipation, you knew at any moment he would attack and as the thought crossed your mind he did just that. Shoving you into his desk with a tight hand circled around your throat, your muscles tensed as your back absorbed the shock of being dropped against the hard surface. Jack leaned over you hand still around your neck as he eyed you under him. It was a sight he would like to see more often that’s for sure.

You didn’t show fear in this very moment only a ice cold rebellion in your eyes as you mocked him with that same smirk you wore moments before. Your breath grew somewhat rough and as much as you hated to admit it this was rather arousing, all the anticipation wondering if he would, the growing belief that he wouldn’t swirling around your head into some twisted desire.

If it wasn’t for the unknown feelings on his end you would have begged him to tighten his grip around your neck feeling your self growing more attracted to him, you felt a hand rest on your hip and you press yourself up into his touch, he smirked at this.

“Eager are we.” He teased gaining the power once again yet he wasn’t opposed to you taking it from him again. It was becoming a rather common thought for him lately if he was to be one hundred percent honest.

You taking from him for your own personal pleasures had become his own personal fantasy as he watched you defy him at any given time. You pull on his jacket trying to bring him closer to your body. He complied head ducking down towards your neck. His breath grazed your skin as he made his way up to your jaw. The hand around your throat made its way to rest under your jaw keeping your face in line with his own.

His eyes scanned you, lips ghosting over your own eager to capture them and for a moment they did and as he drew away your teeth sink into his bottom lip tethering him to you. You some how managed a smile as your teeth dug into his flesh

_‘Oh this was going to be good.’_ was the collective thought you both seemed to share with one another as you release his lip from your teeth to capture him in a forceful kiss.

His grip on your jaw only tightened keeping you from taking all the control as his fingertips dug into your hip. Your hands found the front of his jacket your grip tightening as your desire to just rip the fabric off grew.

It seemed he too was growing the desire as the hand on your jaw travelled down pulling at the jacket you wore ready to tear it off. You rise, hands disregarding the balled up fabric resting flat on his chest pushing him back up with you allowing him to take the fabric off tossing it elsewhere, you push his own jacket back off his shoulders only for the kiss to be broken by his words.

“Not so fast sweetheart.” Turning his attention from your lips he connected them sloppily to your jaw before resting against the skin of your neck that was now bruising from how tightly he gripped your neck before. “I think we should take this somewhere else.” He grazed over your neck once more, rising too meeting your gaze.

A smirk settled on your features as you chase his lips for another hungry kiss. “You best make sure it’s sound proof-” You paused pulling him close so you could reach his ear. “Boss.” Your tone was sinfully lustful and the mere mention of his title escaping your lips sent waves of arousal through him.

You were in for more than you expect that night.

_Not like you were complaining though._


End file.
